World In Conflict: A cops Tale
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This is a fan fiction i wrote awhile back that was in another category so i moved it as always i do not own World In Conflict. Review are welcome. *UPDATED JUNE 2014*
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fic i based off of the PC and XBOX 360 game World in Conflict which is about a fictional soviet invasion of America in 1989, i do not own or have i ever owned this property and it is the property of Microsoft games.

**World in Conflict: A Cop's Tale**

**September 12, 1989**

**Seattle, Washington United States**

Radio Broadcast of the Seattle morning Show.

_Hello everyone, this here is Alice Stevens, and i am here with Gabriel Johnson at the space needle and it is a beautiful September morning here. In the news today, allied troops continue to press their advantage in the south of Europe today as elements of the French Foreign Legion and the 3rd armored Calvary again try to push the Russian back into the sea from and to liberate many french towns on the French Rivera that have been under Russian Control for approximately four months since the Russians launched the Invasion of Europe. The commander on the scene has said that they have taken some causalities but that he and his men will continue to press on until all of France is back under French control."It is now 9:11a.m sunny and we will be right back with a great band after these important messages._

Sergeant Allen Durban of the Seattle Police Department turned off the radio as he came to the red light. Him and his partner Officer Sarah Jacobs were on a routine patrol of the harbor and waterfront area of the city. Allen was about 6,2 280 with a graying beard with a scar over his right eye and Sarah was about 6 feet even with black hair. As the light turned green the police car moved on."You been keeping up with the war in Europe"Sarah Asked."No not really i have seen my fair share of war from Nam and don't wish to see or hear anymore than i have too, you? Yeah, my brother is over in the Marseilles region, sent me a letter last week telling me how bad it was in the beginning but now things are going our way, at least in France."Suddenly the CB radio Cracked to Life."Dispatch to Car 112, come in 112 over." Jacobs picked up the mike of the Receiver and spoke into it."This is Car 112 to dispatch, go dispatch. Port authority have requested SPD officers to the harbor area we have reports of multiple cargo container ships coming in. They are not on the lists of incoming and have refused to Identify themselves. They may be smuggling ships, over. Dock twelve is the closest dock we are too, and are proceeding there now, over. Roger Car 112, the Port Authority has also been notified and are en route, we are also sending car 156, and 312 to the area, dispatch out."

Allen Turned the squad car back down the street and proceeded to the harbor area. as they came to the red light they had passed earlier Sarah spoke."You been keeping up with the war? A little, but not much i have seen too much war to begin with."Allen said as he turned right down they street they had passed earlier."You were in Special Ops during Vietnam, right" Asked Sarah."Yeah, i was at first part of a MIKE team, helping Vietnamese tribesman to fight the Vietcong, but then my unit became a LRRP(Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol) often had to go into enemy territory and left there for days to bring back intel, it was not fun let me tell you"Said Allen. Then the car approached the turnoff into the pier area. As the car rounded the warehouse building that blocked the pier, the hustle of activity was apparent, out in the sea 3 cargo container sat drifting while another was pulled up to the dock. The two officers got out of the car and headed to the Port Authority officer and the Dockyard Foreman. The PA officer was a tall man about 30 with jet black hair wearing a black uniform, while the dockyard foreman was a rough looking man about 20 with a beer gut showing under his coveralls. Allen walked up to the PA officer and spoke."You the Port Authority officer we are to meet? Yea, my name is Steven Thomas this here is the foreman for dock 12 Michael Johnson."Both Michael and Steven shook Sarah and Allan's hands and began to look at the ship now berthed to the spoke first,"What is the problem here Foreman? This ship is, we have no records of it scheduled arrival today, and the radioman said that it and it's buddies don't want to identify themselves." Michael said as he pointed at the berthed ship."I have talked to the other piers, these are only 4 of 12 container ships doing the same thing" Steve spoke.

Then gunfire erupted down toward the talking officers as men on the container ships began firing their AK-47's down at them. Allen and Sarah ran and hid behind some pallets as the bullets ripped on either side of them. Allen peeks around the pallet he had hid behind and saw the corpse of Steve Johnson lying on the concrete dock with blood pooling around his chest. As the bullets continued to fall all around the two officers. They heard the whup whup sound of Helicopter taken off and in the distance two Russian Hind -D's Took off and headed into the downtown area."SARAH, SARAH RUN FOR THE CRUSIER I WILL COVER YOU."Allen then peeked over the barrels and with his revolver fired off 6 rounds in rapid succession As Sarah ran for the waiting police car. He then ducked behind the barrels again as he reloaded. Then Sarah pulled up behind him and he jumped into the open window. As Sarah sped off squealing her tired bullets followed the car. As Allen looked behind them he noticed 3 amphibious APC's come from out of the water as the gang planks off the freighter lower and troops began to disembark. As he righted himself in the Passenger seat he reached for the CB screaming into it"THIS IS CAR 112 WE HAVE SOVIET TANKS ON THE DOCKS WITH HELICOPTERS SUPPORT, REPEAT AMERICA IS UNDER ATTACK. CAR 112,this is dispatch please repeat last transmission did you say soviet tanks." At that moment an explosion rocked the car and Sarah lost control and hit an another car at the intersection and darkness claimed both officers.

When Allen woke up the car was smoking and Sarah was still in the driver's seat with a huge gash on her head slumped over the steering wheel. Allen shook Sarah and she slowly regained herself and looked around."Come on Sarah we have to go."Then both officers exited the vehicle but before they could get out bullets came toward them and forced them behind the car for protection. Allen and Sarah ran down an alley as the attackers reloaded their guns. After about 10 minutes of running they came to a road block held by soldiers and police officers. Allen then ran over to the Lt and shouted at him over the gunfire.

"Sir, my name is Sergeant Allen i was at the docks when this all happened. Sergeant What did you see at the docks, command has been trying to get intel from the dock area but haven't been able to since the first explosions because of Anti Aircraft guns." Allen then raised up and fired off several shots at the Soviet Soldiers as Sarah did the same from the corner of the building she was at. After he had emptied his revolver he bent down behind the roadblock and reloaded his gun."LT, I SAW MULTIPLE HELICOPTERS AND SOLDIERS ON THE FRIEGHTER AND ALSO AS WE WERE LEAVING I SAW MULTIPLE AMPHIBIOUS APC'S COME UP TO THE DOCK."Allen then raised back up and fired off multiple shots at the Attackers one of which hit a soviet soldier and he fell to the ground bleeding. Then the Lt leaned in and Listened to the headset and shouted to the 8 officers at the roadblock."LISTEN, WE ARE EVACUATING SEATTLE, THE RALLY POINT IS THE I-60 EAST WEST INTERSTATE OVERPASS. TRY TO GET AS MANY CIIVILIANS AS YOU CAN BUT YOU ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE BEFORE THE ARMY PULLS OUT AND THEN YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN. I WILL LAY DOWN SUPRESSING FIRE WHILE YOU ALL GO ON MY MARK RUN DOWN THE ALLEY ON MY SIDE." As the Lt said go all eight of the officers ran down the left side alley and began making their way to the rally point. whenever they came across someone they brought them with them and by the time the reached the rally point their group of eight had increased to 12 officers and four civilians. As the people and officers were loaded on the last 10 ton truck to leave Seattle Allen and Sarah looked back at the city, smoke rising from most of the blocks, planes and helicopter firing down onto positions and Allen spoke."Lets hope, Sarah when we return that there is still a Seattle to come back too. Then both got on the 10 ton truck and pulled away from the war zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**World In Conflict: A Cops Tale**

**Chapter 2**

Time a 6 hours after the Evacuation of Seattle

Location Rally Point for Refugees outside of Cashmere Washington State.

Me and Sarah got off of the 10 ton with the other survivors and headed for the hastily built tent city. When we got to the reception desk to sergeant ordered us to go on through without registering and head for the Emergency rally point that was in the high school gym near the rear of the tent city. As we walked through the tent city it was nothing but chaos. Civilians were running about trying to find their family members, military personnel from every branch of the military were going about trying to aid in the war effort, tents were set up probably by FEMA housing first aid, victim registration, meals, and sleeping areas. After walking through the tent city we eventually got to where what was left of the Police, Fire, and other city services of the city was meeting at the gym. After checking in with the sergeant we made our way to the basketball court. The court had been set up with a lot of metal fold down chairs with officers in a lot of them. However, the majority of chairs were empty. One of the officer from my district noticed me, and ran to me and grasped my hand."David, Sarah glad you two made it. Glad you made it too jack." Jack Thomson was a gruff man of 40 who had been on the force for most of his adult life. He was about my height, with a rounded belly and a graying hairline. He was wearing his uniform but it was dirty with gray patches over the Black. As we began to head back to the crowd of worn police he began speaking to me and Sarah."We heard from dispatch that you and Sarah were at the docks when it all started. What did you see there?"

Me and Sarah began reciting our experience from the docks, to the escape from the stadium. Then i asked him a question i didn't really want to know the answer to."How many made it Jack. Not just from our district but from the city."Jack turned to the podium set up under the basketball hoop and spoke to me as we headed for a set of empty chairs set up on the court."I, I don't know, My rookie partner Max died during the evacuation as we headed toward the Interstate, but from the looks of things not a whole lot made it."Then we noticed the commander of the police force come in and we three headed for the nearest chairs and the rest of the officers up began to take their he reached the podium the commander began to speak. As he got his thoughts together I noticed that out of the 200 some odd chairs assembled in the gym only about half were filled jack was not kidding not many are left. I turned and focused on the commander as he began to talk"I know it should be the chief up here speaking to you, but Police Headquarters was taken out early on. I know we have lost a lot of brother's and sisters today but we have to push on. We can mourn them later but right now we have work to do. Now what i am about to tell you is confidential you DO NOT talk about it outside this room. About 10 minutes ago Russian paratroopers hit Tacoma, The governor has been evacuated to a secure site but by nightfall Tacoma will be in Russian hands. The Tacoma police are fighting and trying to get everyone out. Which means some of them will be here with us, so looks like we will have company soon. Now, because this is a military invasion the military has taken control and asked anyone willing to join the reserves or the National guard to do so. They are looking for those with military experience but will take anyone who can shoot. The National Guard, and the army have taken heavy losses since the start of the invasion. The navy has been ordered to Canada, and the Marines are holding the line down south towards the Washington Border. Those of you who do not sign up will be asked to maintain order in the refugee camps until such a time we can go home, i wont lie to you that may be awhile. I also know that a lot of you have families you want to go and find, that is me included. We will meet back here in two hours, good luck, Dismissed."The commander stepped down and the officers began to file out of the gym with me, Sarah, and jack following.

Jack, Sarah, and I left out of the temporary Police HQ and headed for the tent city that had sprung up on the school grounds."Look, i got to go find and see if my family is here, in one of the other camps or if they are behind the lines. My suggestion you two do the same OK, good luck guys."Jack hugs me and Sarah and runs off for the registration desk."What about you David, i know you and your ex were on the outs before the invasion but what about your kids?"The mention of my kids and ex sent the same knife in the back stabbing pain i have felt since she left me. She took the kids with her but i still got to see them."I don't know i am going to see first then make a choice on my next move."As we made our way over to the registration tent, the conversation went into dark territory."You never did tell me what happened between you two" Sarah asked "I know, it was hard on me. It is a long story and one i don't really talk about. Now is as good a time as any." She responded."Angel was my High School sweetheart, i loved her a lot. When i joined the force, she was by me. After she got pregnant i married her. However two kids and an 18 hour job can do a lot to love. 6 years we were married everyday i thought i was being a good father and all that. Then one day i come home to an empty house, a dear john letter and a petition for divorce. After that we talked and she told me she wanted something better for her and her kid's life than what a cop could provide. I wanted to fight for those two but i wasn't going to drag them through the mud like what happened to my folks. So relented, let her keep the kids but i got to see them once a week, after the divorce she got together with some big shot investment banker and married him. the kids love him and they are happy, still the pain is there."Sarah looked down and said the i am sorry bit then we made it to the registration tent.

After waiting in line for what seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes we got to one of the desks and spoke to the FEMA agent in charge. Sarah went first and lit up when she found out her folks made it out and were in a camp outside of Ashland Washington near the Oregon border. I hugged her and she headed for the area where the officers were helping with the tent cities. Then it was my turn."I am looking for Angel Jacobs, or Jerome Jacobs."I gave the address of their high-rise apartment."I am sorry sir there is no one by those names in this camp i can put your names on the lists and when we get updates from the other camps i will look."My body sagged as my fears about my ex and her new hubby made me even more concerned for someone even more special. "what about my son Michael Durban or my daughter Sandra Durban. When the invasion started they would have been in school. Michael in sixth grade. Sandra in Kindergarten, has there been any word on the children in the schools. Let me check the man reached over and began to leaf through the pages of the survivor lists."I am sorry sir, only three or four schools were able to evacuate before they were overrun by the Russian troops your children does not seem to be on the evacuation lists, I am sorry"My neck hung low and i gave the man a nod and headed into the crowd. It was at that point i knew what i had to do. I proceeded to the military command tent and signed up for the emergency reserves. I was going back to Seattle even if i had to go through a million Russian troops to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

i promise there will be more in the next chapter enjoy as always i do not own World In conflict

**World in Conflict:A cops Tale**

**chapter 3**

1 Week after the invasion and fall of seattle

Emergency reserves training area Idaho/Washington border

The dream always started out the same, i am in front of my son's and daughter's elementary school waiting to get them when i see a Russian tank roll over to the building and turn it's turret toward the front door. I run but am not fast enough as the turret fires the building explodes in a cloud of dust. As i proceed through the dust i see thousands of small bodies in the rubble of the building with one calling my name. My son half buried in rubble whispers to me."why didn't You save me, Why didn't you rescue me." I awake with a start as the tent ruffles from the wind i realize i am still in the holding area where all the emergency reserves are being held. I get up put on my fatigues and walk out of the tent. There are about 1,000 people here mostly cops, security guards and wannabe weekend warriors being trained fast to fight a very good army that has invaded our country. I head to the mess tent to do like many others do and begin watching the WNN network(war news network). I hope for news a breach in the soviet lines, reinforcements on their way from Europe to help, a glimmer of hope. on the screen i see a blonde woman in fatigues

WNN TV broadcast

_ Hello Soldiers, sailors, airmen, and marines. welcome to the War News Network, i am Sarah Donnelson this is the news from the fronts. From the European theater, comes reports that french and American units have made it to the German border but were stopped short by east German air assets and a counterattack by a Russian armored battalion. Generals of the European theater are hopeful they can consolidate this gain and after reinforcements from the recently liberated southern France region hope to expand the front into the lowlands of Netherlands that have been under Russian control since the invasion of Europe several weeks earlier. _

_ From the pacific theater comes world that North Korea continues its assault on South Korea but the marines with the help of the South Korean Military continue to hold the DMZ against what has been verified as human wave attacks by tanks, infantry, and aircraft. Due to the superb training of our military and those of our South Korean Brothers in Arms. The North has yet been able to breach the DMZ. Still no news from Alaska after a soviet attack on the oil pipeline breached it causing the oil flow from Alaska to be cut off along with the telephone wires running along the pipeline. _

_ Word from what has been called the Seattle front continues to be grim as the soviets continue to exploit their breach of the Seattle cordon and begin heading to the cascade mountains and south to California. Los Angeles, Sacramento, San Francisco have already begun ordering voluntary evacuations with the state to order mandatory evacuations soon. To those trapped behind the Seattle line have faith and the world will back you. This is Sarah Donnelson for the WNN good luck to all of our brothers and sister in uniform._

As Allen continued to watch the repeat of the new broadcast a CO came into the tent area and Shouted Ten Hut. Everyone in the room rose to attention and looked toward the new man and his command staff entering the tent. The new man then began to speak loudly. "Listen up, the defenders and what reinforcements we had, are being broken into two groups. Northern Army is falling back to the Cascade mountains and preparing to dig in. The southern Army are heading for California Washington state border to keep the Russian army from going south any farther and to also to help out the marines being hit in Southern California. We are heading to Pine Valley to help the southern army make a stand, we will hold the ground and draw a line in the sand. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"The room shouted sir yes sir."Good head to your bunks and prepare to move out. We will head to the marshaling area in one hour. This is it ladies and gentlemen, the day we stop going backwards and start moving forwards, DISMISSED" The entire tent headed in a run to their sleeping tents, as did I me began gathering their weapons and ammo. I got to my bunk and gathered up my weapons first. First thing i did was get my M-16 and the 10 loaded clips of ammo and put them in my bandoleer belt. Then i got my m-9 Beretta and put in in the side holster and gathered 5 clips of ammo for it and put them in their pouched on the belt. I grabbed my Alice pack and stuffed all my fatigues, grenades, and my only picture of my and my son and daughter in a pocket and headed out the door. By the time i was done the half ton trucks were in the camp and awaiting for the troopers to board them. I got in line behind a stocky man and got in behind him. After that a man closed the rear doors and the truck began to head down the road in the convoy. Where it headed i did not know but i knew where i was going. on the first step back to my family and that road started in a small town called Pine Valley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cops tale Chapter four**

_A world in Conflict fanfic_

_Staging area in Bruceport State park_

_30 miles south of Pine Valley Washington._

The truck were bouncing since we left the Spokane city limits hours earlier. As we proceeded through day turned to night and, eventually we made it to a sign that read Bruceport State Park. After we did the trucks behind us went to black out, which meant no lights. After the trucks cut out the lights we came to a stop in the middle of the Forrest and the Sargent got out of the truck behind me and spoke into the truck. "OK everyone, light and noise discipline. Red lights only, no fires and no high noises. Find a place to bunk for the night but keep your stuff close we are going to need it soon." I slowly got out with the rest of the men in the truck and headed for back of the hastily made camp.. Action was all around, men were setting up tents, cooking meals, making sure of ammo and other equipment. As I headed to the back of the camp where a sign set the barracks was located. I noticed another tent, with lots of communications equipment in it that I assumed was either the headquarters tent or the communications tents. As I made it to the barracks area, a LT assigned me a tent In the back and told me to report to the Comms tent and to ask for commander Shelby after I had got all my stuff squared away. I headed to the front tent, which was a green tent that looked like it came from the TV show mash and entered. I put my stuff down by the bunk, rolled out the mattress on the metal box spring, and grabbed my rifle I had laid down by the bunk and headed to the communications tent. I headed back up front and made my way to the communications tent I had seen earlier.

As I entered through the flap that before was open but now closed, the whole tent was a buzz with activity. Men manning communications equipment to men updating the war map which dominated the center of the room. The map was from the Pacific to the Montana border from the California border to the Canadian border. In a red circle that ranged from the Canadian border to just west of Glacier national park, to the south to Olympia and Eatonville that ranged as far south as to just north of us at Pine Valley. All along within and without the circle men moved around pieces from toy tanks that indicated armored columns, to plastic soldier that indicated infantry. As I looked on a Corporal asked what was I doing there. I asked for a Commander Shelby and he pointed me to the rear of the tent with a flap down. I thanked him and headed back there. I asked for entry and a man shouted from behind the flap for me to enter. I pushed the flap aside and entered the small room. In the center of the room. Was a school desk with a man behind it looking over papers. The man behind it looked to be 6'1 with black hair and piercing blue eyes behind black glasses that looked like they were from the 50's. He wore very dirty woodland fatigues, and was holding a pen. In the middle of the room was a fold out metal chair. As I entered I saluted and the man looked at me sitting down behind the desk and spoke." At ease son, there is no time for formalities take a seat." I nodded and came to the conclusion that I was going to like this man. As I sat down he grabbed a file from his desk and stood up and came from around the desk and leaned against and began to talk to me." I have been looking over your file, according to records both from the army and the Seattle Police. You were in Nam and with a Mike Force as well as a LRRP team towards the end of that crap storm." I nodded and responded." Yes sir, I was I first assigned to a Mike force close to the Cambodian border to help out the Hmong tribes there fight back against the Viet Cong as well as get intelligence from the NVA, I was put part of a LRRP team when Operation Menu came along in 1970. I was part of one of the first teams into Cambodia. When we were pulled back into Nam, I continued to be part of the LRRP teams until My team was pulled out in 72, been with the police since then." "I was there also, I was part if menu also and me along with a lot of others were ticked off when we were held just a few miles short of the NVA headquarters for the entire region, I almost went awol and continued on but didn't do it. I have been in the reserves since but now that the war has hit him I am in command of all these men." He spoke as he looked over at the main room and at the commotion beyond."

As you know we have been hit hard by the Russians and reports we are getting form high command tell us that if something ain't done soon, that the Chinese may be joining the Russians in this invasion, if that happens there will be nothing to stop them from invading all the way to the Rockies, or beyond. It has been decided to start and hold the line here. We are going to begin to push back the Russians from right here and in order to do that I need men who are smart and who wont give up, are you that kind of person?" He asked I looked up at him and responded." Sir, my kids are still in the occupation zone in Seattle I don't care what I have to do I want to get back and save them and my ex so yes I am sir." He nodded at me and smiled then began speaking to me as he headed behind the desk and began to write on some paper." Good, I want you as part of a recon force I am putting together, to recon Pine Valley, which is just on the coast to our north along interstate 101, the recon force is marshaling at Holton Ranch just to our north." I want you to collect your stuff and head there immediately. Meet up with the unit and get ready to launch operations to our north." As he handed me the orders he went to the flap of the room and shouted for a man in uniform to come here, the corporal I had seen earlier arrived and after some discussion ran off. Then Shelby turned back to me."The corporal will get you a jeep to take you there, there. The Commander there is a James Sanders give him the orders I gave you and he will make sure of everything. I dont expect you will have to wait long for orders, good luck soon." As he saluted I saluted back and headed outside. As I made it outside I saw the corporal waiting in a Humvee I told him to wait and ran to get my Alice pack and my gear. As I entered the barracks tent I claimed earlier other men had arrived but I didn't notice them I got my gear by my bed and headed to the waiting Humvee, got in and felt to vehicle lurch forward as we headed north through the wood, I drifted off to sleep as he continued driving to my rendezvous point with a recon unit and hopefully my way back to my kids and my city.


	5. Chapter 5

**World In Conflict**

**A Cops Tale**

**Chapter 5**

**2 weeks since the fall of Seattle**

**Bruceport State Park Holton Ranch Area**

**Recon Marshaling Area**

I had been with the new recon unit for about a 3 days and had begun to get to know everyone. I was part of a pathfinder squad of 5 men including me. Most of the men in my squad were combat vets either of Vietnam or other special operations that had retired but had been brought back into service to stop the invasion. The leader of my squad was a 30 something year old ranger. His name was Sergeant Thomas Allen, he was a white male with black hair and blue eyes. He stood about 6 feet and instead of carrying at m-16 he carried a talking to him i had found out he had spent most of his time in Korea. He had proven himself very knowledgeable in special operations missions while there and had been successful in several cross border raids against the north. He had retired to spend more time with his kids back in Missouri, but when the Russian army came so did the Rangers and he was on one of the first reinforcement trains from the east coast.

The second man and the grenadier of our unit was the Steven Moore, a black 25 year old man from Oklahoma, who stood at just under 6'5 with red hair, weighing in at just under 220 lbs he was considered by many to be the kid of the unit never to have seen combat yet but was close by, visiting family in Tacoma, when the invasion went down. As soon as he was sure his parents were safe in a refugee camp he, joined up with the local military forces and was transferred here because of his training with Marine Force Recon. He carried a M203 which was a modified m-16 that had a single shot rocket launcher attached under the barrel that the operator could reload.

The Rifleman of our unit was a Ranger from Montana named Jake Samson. He stood at about 6 feet even, with dark brown hair who definitely was of Mexican decent by the dark skin he had, his yellow eyes seems to always be scanning for danger. Being fifty years old he was the most experience of us having served in Vietnam as well as Europe and Korea. He had a small scar on his lower face on the right side that went about three inches below his chin in a vertical fashion, he had commented that he got it when a NVA sniper shot and missed his spine by inches. He was trying to make a living in Montana when he was reactivated to help boost the defense of the west coast. He also carried a M14 but his was equipped with a sniper sight to allow for more long range shooting. He was also our medic.

The final man in our unit and the communications man was 40 year old man named Johnny Wilson. He was once in 101st airborne pathfinder unit before being hit by a drunk driver in Europe and being sent home. He was all healed up but his time in the military was up so he headed back to his hometown of Denver Colorado. He was working at a small cafe when the invasion happened. After hearing about them needing reinforcements he left his job and headed for the local recruitment office where his military clearance and rank was reestablished. He stood at 6'1feet tall and carried a Squad Automatic weapon or A SAW which was a light machine gun. He weighed about 300 lbs but most of it was muscle. His Chinese decent was made more so by his Black hair, and Blue eyes.

Since getting here I got to know the men who I would be working with, but since then the only operations we have been running has been recon of the Northern ares of the State Park, and also the monitoring of any activity in the town of Pine Valley. I had just come of a patrol and was drifting to sleep when word came down to report to the HQ tent for a briefing. As I headed back out from my barracks tent and headed to the HQ, I noticed that since I entered my tent an hour ago the activity had picked up and men from the entire recon unit was getting ready for something, as I walked to the HQ I noticed men all around me collecting ammo, weapons, gear and getting ready for a fight. I realized that the operation we was about to go on was not a patrol but it was time. We were going into Pine Valley. I finally got into the HQ tent and a briefing room had been set up in the rear of the tent behind the main Command and control area. As I made my way back there metal fold up chairs had been set up to allow men to sit down, in front of the chairs a bulletin board had been set up with a map of the local area including pine valley. As I sat down beside Jake and began to whisper to him." Hey Jake, I guess we are going in finally." He then leaned over to me and whispered back." Yeah about time I have gotten tired of doing nothing but patrolling it is about time we drew a line in the sand already if we don't soon, the Russians and if the rumors are true the Chinese and god knows who else will walk over us." I remembered back to before I was a member of this recon unit and whispered to him." It is, when I got my orders to join recon the CO of my old army unit told me that the Chinese were thinking of joining the Russians in this little endeavor. I was told that if they do, the Russians could go as far as the Rockies before we could stop them." Johnny whispered to me." They may get that far but it will cost them unless they go nuclear, then it is game over for everybody.." As he whispered that our commander Thomas Allen walked in and took his place in front of the map and began the briefing.

"Well Alpha team, if you don't already know the southern army is going to take back Pine Valley, just to our north. We along with the rest of the recon force are going to be the first one inside the city. Each squad is being given a set target to take.. We have been given the toughest nut to crack, City Hall." As he continued he began pointing to the center of town on the map." As you know when the invasion force hit Seattle, infiltrator teams also came ashore at key places to facilitate the follow on forces. About 4 hours after the invasion, paratroopers from Siberia, flew over Alaska and began dropping paratroopers, one of these airborne drops hit Pine Valley. They locked down the city and opened Interstate 101 for the armor to follow through. If it wasn't for are fellow soldiers in and around Seattle they would have already used it to take the entire west coast. Now other recon units will be targeting key areas of the city, during the night we are going to insert by trucks near the woods to the east of town and stealthy make are way into town to the city hall. We will take city hall and hold it for a larger follow on force that will come in and relieve us, but for about six hours we will be on our own. Latest intel has about 1000 soldiers all airborne troops on the city, with some armor support mostly BMP and some BTRs. Jump off time is tonight at 2400 hours. Any questions so far?"

Steven Moore sitting on the other side of Johnny spoke up first." Sir, what about spetsnaz, or other Russian special forces units in the area we had heard rumors they were operating out of Pine Valley. " Allen looked at Moore and responded." Our latest intel is that they are still in Seattle trying to secure some of the outer suburbs. We have had reports of resistance groups popping in the occupied territory and causing havoc behind the lines. Anything else" When no one spoke Sergeant Allen continued speaking. "I don't need to tell you all this but this is where we draw the line. If we don't the armored forces of the Russians will have a clear shot down the 101 and could take Oregon, and link up with a possible secondary invasion in Los Angeles. This would also open the door for the Chinese who based on latest intel is loading ships to help out the Russians. So gentlemen is we don't hold the line here then it could mean game over. Now we are going to be taken by Humvee to a forested area west of the city. From there we will walk overland to the outskirts of town, once in town you will make your way to City hall, it is believed city Hall is being used as both a Command and Control center and also an observation post for long range Artillery back in Tacoma. Once the attack goes down, if done right, the local troops will be spread thin and drawn in different directions. Once inside City hall make you way the top of the building and take out the OP in the tower of the building and Radio back the key phrase Normandy has fallen. Also collect any intel and try to send it back by radio. Are there any questions?" I then stood up and began to speak." Sir what about our navy, since the invasion we have not heard Hyde nor hair from them, we could really use their guns for this operation, both us and the follow on forces that come through."

After sitting down Thomas Allen looked over at me and responded." The navy was hit hard especially the pacific fleet, what was not destroyed is seeking safe harbor in Canada, although high command thinks that once some of the Atlantic fleet is pulled from the European theater that they might be able to overcome the submarine wolf packs the Russians used to hit the fleet at Pearl Harbor but they will not be a part of this operation, if there is anything else I want you to get your gear, gun and ammo and be ready by 2300, we will leave the base at that time and be at the insertion point by 2400. So get ready and grab some sleep. Dismissed. As I headed outside I got ready for a very busy night.


End file.
